When September Ends
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: What I would think the version on IY would be for "When September Ends" XD Pretty OOC –Wake me up when September ends – Green Day–


When September Ends

Summary: What I would think the version on IY would be for this song XD Pretty OOC –Wake me up when September ends – Green Day–

––How he had made her stay in her time… she never had thought it.

What he told her, the year before when he spoke of his fears;

'They say human life is short. That they say you'd just wake up someday, and on that day, all your dreams, and everything you wish for… gone just like that. People… People get old… and things change…' He looked to her; she was listening to every word he said. 'What I want… is for everything to stay the way it is, my feelings for you… I don't want them to change.' Kagome smiled, that was probably the best she was going to get out of him towards his feelings. 'I just want it to last forever…'

Kagome looked up to him

'Well, it will. We've always known we've had each other… I just want you to know, that… whatever happens… I'll always be here for you. I'm never gonna leave you.'

She hugged him and whispered her feelings for him; he in return kissed her nose, and told her he knew. For some reason, she hugged him in a disparate way

'Don't ever leave me…!'

'I won't.'

'Don't ever leave me….'

'I won't, I won't.' ––

––

_Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends._

They walked back to the well, through the grassy fields, it was getting late, and she had to get something from her time.

_Like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends._

They were back in her time, waking along, he had a hat on, so no one would know about his ears. They were both hungry when they saw a vender, walking up towards it, he didn't know what to do, but watched as Kagome fished out "money" and got their food, they laughed as the birds around them tried to steal their food.

_Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are._

The day of the full moon, Kagome had him back in her time, they started to play around, and played chase, eventually, they got to the house. Where inside Kagome tripped over the mat while Inuyasha was taking of his the loaned sandals she had given him, looking up to see what had happened, he figured she was alright, seeing her laughter. They had a go on Souta's game, where Inuyasha was actually winning, until Kagome turned it off, and laughed at Inuyasha's face.

_As my memory rests,  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends._

'Why! Why are you making me stay here!?'

'Because…'

'No! I want to help!'

'Kagome--!' She thrashed around til he grasped her shoulders to make her look at him. 'I don't want you hurt…'

She was about to cry, and he knew it; she turned back to the shrine, as he left for the well.

_Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends._

She sat on the couch, knowing, hoping, that he would come back. She sat there, with her hand to her neck, the mark that he marked her with, that told anyone that she was his mate, and the ring on her finger proved to any person in her time that she was taken.

_Ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends._

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, as Kilala took both Sango and Miroku up. Naraku was standing there; with that gleam on his face. He had to do this.

_Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are._

Inuyasha moved through the forest, with Kilala near him, he had to pin Naraku down. He had to, even though Naraku had already got a good shot at him, he had landed many on him.

_As my memory rests,  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends._

Kagome sat there at home, dreading whatever could happen, that she wouldn't know about. About what he was facing. About what her friends were facing. About what Naraku was doing to them? How could she just sit there? However, she did, in honor of what he wanted her to do, not that she liked it. She ran her fingers through her hair; it was something she could do to pass the time.

_Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends._

Inuyasha dragged Miroku out the way; he had been hit with Naraku's insects at the most unlikeliest of times. Inuyasha then shot forwards, knowing that Sango was there to help Miroku.

_Like my father's come to pass,_

Kagome walked to the washroom, there she splashed water on her face, and looked at her in the mirror. She had to get out of the house.

_  
Twenty years has gone so fast,_

Inuyasha looked from behind a tree, he was watching Naraku come closer he couldn't do a thing. He had watched both Miroku and Sango go down.

_  
Wake me up when September ends,_

He then felt a gut wrenching pain; Naraku had hit him.

_  
Wake me up when September ends._

Kagome walked out of the shrine to the Goshinboku, and sat there watching the tree, she then looked to the sky, and remembered what she had said to Inuyasha that year or so ago; _  
"__I just want you to know, that… whatever happens… I'll always be here for you. I'm never gonna leave you."_

You haven't left me... have you...?  
You said you wouldn't leave me... I believe in you. You'll come back.  
You always do...  
I'll wait for you.  
I'll wait forever.


End file.
